Lets Give it Another Go
by Arristo
Summary: Just a one shot that tells you all Im still living! Takes place after Do or Diaper. Everything explained inside. Ratings K and T. Mordegaret inside too :D UPDATE: I WILL CONTINUE THIS! Update 2: Epilouge is up and running! Story is now done! Read the final chapter now!
1. Trying Again

Hey people! You missed me? I totally missed you all. Anywho, this may not be a chapter for one of my stories, and the episode based on this may be a little old, but its worth the while. Plus, this is my contest entry/gift to bg52598 since the contest has been pratically canceled when peole withdrew except me and UnknownSalvation. Hope she, and you, all enjoy it!

* * *

Rigby, High-Five Ghost and Muscleman laughed together as they looked at the video camera in the computer room. The video playing on the screen was showing Mordecai, who was wearing a diaper while mowing the lawn. Although there was a smile on the blue jay's face, it was still hilarious to watch. "Only three days went by and I'm still laughing!" Rigby cried, holding his sides in laughter. "Bro, we should totally put this up on the internet!" said Muscleman. "This would get hits!"

They laughed, thinking about the idea, when a certain blue jay with a diaper on walked past the room. He noticed them laughing and rolled his eyes in annoyance, walking downstairs. Rigby saw him and got up, running after him. Muscleman and Fives saw and snickered, getting up and following him downstairs.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby stopped Mordecai in his tracks. But the blue jay didn't respond, heading towards the kitchen. The raccoon groaned angrily. "Dude!" He shouted.

"What do you want?" Mordecai replied coldly. Rigby flinched at the avian's voice. "Dude, you've been acting like this for three days! When are you gonna lay it off?"

"When will you lay off the teasing?" Replied Mordecai harshly. "Ooh, got you there bro!" Muscleman laughed at the raccoon. "You too, Mitch." Said Mordecai. Muscleman was taken aback at the mention of his real name. Nobody said his real name, except for Starla. Mordecai sighed angrily. "You know what?" He said.

"Screw the diaper."

And with that he yanked diaper off. The blue jay threw the diaper in the garbage and walked outside. "Hey! You still gotta wear the diaper-" Muscleman ran after him, starting to speak, but Mordecai turned around angrily, making him stop in his tracks. Rigby and Fives came out as well. "Do you think I freaking care about the bet anymore?!" yelled Mordecai. "I could've lost the only girl of my dreams because of you!"

"Dude, you still made the bet-" Rigby started to say. "Shut up Rigby!" Mordecai pointed at the raccoon and turned back to Muscleman, jabbing his finger in the green man's chest. "I don't care what you all have to say about me and Margaret. Just because we haven't kissed does not mean we're gonna fail. I just need more time! But you don't care, don't you? You, Rigby or anyone else don't care how happy I am with her and just want us to get it over with, right? Hell, I bet you're gonna try and get me back for this. Well, you can do whatever you want, but nothing's gonna get me back in that diaper. And, you can forget about making any other bet with me and Margaret! So for once in your worthless lives, stay out of this."

Mordecai then turned his back, got into the cart and drove off.

The group just stood there, a bit stunned. Rigby ran after Mordecai but stopped when the avian was out of sight. "Aw man..." he groaned. Great, now his best friend was totally angry at him. "Nah, don't worry about it. He's gonna get over it in a few hours or so." Muscleman scoffed, though inside, he was a bit hurt. Rigby gave a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." With that, they all headed inside the house.

* * *

Mordecai drove in anger, feeling his grip on the wheel tightening. He tried to hold in his angry tears and turned and watched the Park go out of sight. When it was gone, he sighed and relaxed a little, turning slowly at the intersection. His upper-body ached a bit from the tension and he had a small headache. "I can't believe they would go that far," he muttered. "I don't give a 'S' about the bet anymore."

He saw the Coffee Shop just up ahead and parked in front of it. He didn't know why he was here, knowing that Margaret would probably still be mad at him, but he just had to do something. Mordecai walked inside and sat down at his usual seat, waiting patiently. Eileen saw him from behind the counter and waved. Mordecai smiled and waved back as she came to him. "Hi Mordecai," said Eileen. "Where's Rigby?" "He had to help out at the snack bar, so he's busy. It's my day off." Mordecai lied quickly, not wanting to talk about what was really going on. Just hearing his name made him boil with anger.

"Oh." Eileen was a bit disappointed, but she shrugged it off. "By the way, where's Margaret?" asked Mordecai.

"Behind you, diaper boy."

Mordecai jumped and saw Margaret walk around the table, wings crossed, a smile of amusement on her face. Eileen walked off to help a customer. "Oh. Ha ha, there you are." Mordecai laughed nervously. Margaret rolled her eyes a little and kept smiling. "So, where's your diaper, hm?" she asked. "You still have four days to go."

"I took it off. I don't care about what the bet is." said Mordecai, a hint of anger in his voice. "Rigby and Muscleman kept making fun of me about it and I guess I finally just got pissed off about it."

"Oh you did, hm?" Margaret asked with some sarcasm, frowning. Mordecai sighed internally, knowing she was still upset.

"Look, Margaret, I'm sorry it happened. Really, I am. Those guys were just getting on my nerves, and I guess it would've been hilarious to see Muscleman in a diaper," Mordecai apologized. "But I know it was wrong. I should've never have done it."

Margaret's wings slowly fell to their sides and her unamused look faded to consideration. Mordecai slumped in his seat and sighed deeply. "Look, if you're still mad at me, that's-" However, he was cut off when Margaret suddenly pulled him into a hug. The blue jay was taken aback before hugging her back. When they pulled away, Mordecai was blushing. "So, heh heh," he chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

The robin laughed and nodded. "Haha, yeah!" Mordecai grinned. Margaret did the same.

"Tell you what," Mordecai said happily. "How about we try the date again? We'll head out of town this time for the day, your pick, I pay. And I'll make sure no betters are following us."

The robin smiled a true smile. "Sure, I'll pick you up at five."

Mordecai nodded and waved goodbye, walking to the cart. He headed back to the Park as fast as he could, when he remembered what happened earlier. But he wasn't that angry anymore, but his head got an idea for revenge. Quickly he turned around to the back of the house. He parked the cart, grabbed a ladder from the side of the house and climbed up and through his bedroom window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rigby, Muscleman and Fives were on the couch, watching tv. Rigby, however, was really starting to worry. "God, where is he?" He muttered loudly. "Bro, lighten up!" Muscleman groaned. "He's gonna come back."

But Rigby still wouldn't give in. "Guys," he said, turning the tv off. The duo groaned softly and turned towards him. "Maybe Mordecai's right," said Rigby. "I don't think we should've made up that bet."

"You're taking sides with him?! Dude you're a traitor!"

"Muscleman I'm serious! By making that bet we've almost killed their relationship! You saw how mad she was! I mean, Mordecai had it in the bag until we showed up! I mean, yeah he's going a bit slow, but that doesn't mean we should rush his chances. Just let him do his own thing."

Muscleman and Fives were silent. "Whoa." Fives breathed. "Dude, he's right you know."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Rigby sighed, "I just hope he's still not mad at us. I mean he could be so mad, he's probably packing upstairs to leave right now!" As if on cue, they heard a thud from upstairs. Rigby's eyes bulged and he scrambled upstairs. "Way to jinx it bro!" Cried Muscleman. "STOP TALKING!" Screamed Rigby. He ran to his room and opened the door to see Mordecai standing there wearing a white polo, filling a small backpack with necessities. An extra shirt, a sweater, and extra pants. Rigby took this as a bad surprise. "Y-you're leaving..?" He stuttered.

"You bet I am!" Mordecai said, pretending to still be outraged. He threw his iPod and earbuds in to the bag, as well as his wallet. "You guys are still gonna make fun of me, fine, I'm out."

B-b-but but b-but..." Rigby couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend, gone.

"Huh? What, now you're guilty? Gee that's swell." Mordecai said sarcastically. The blue jay reached into the top drawer, digging out a rolled up wad of 150 dollars that he had been saving, and placed it in the front pocket of the bag. He grabbed his phone, sent a text, and threw that into the bag before zipping it up and slinging a backpack strap over one of his shoulders, walking towards the door. "M-Mordecai! Don't go!" Rigby pleaded. "I-I'm sorry!" The raccoon was about to cry, when he saw Mordecai's face turn from 'anger' to pure laughter. "Dude, I'm kidding!" he laughed.

"You... were?" Rigby gasped. He then began punching Mordecai weakly. "Don't do that! I thought you weren't kidding!"

"Well, technically I am going somewhere. Margaret and I are heading out of town for a date. This is stuff for overnight, so I'll be back tomorrow." Mordecai explained. He opened his backpack and closed it again when he pulled out his cell phone. "She'll be here in ten minutes."

The duo went downstairs to the living room. "Listen Mordecai," Rigby rubbed his arm. "We wanted to tell you that we're sorry for, you know, the bet. You should be happy with Margaret, no matter how long it takes."

"Muscleman agrees, he's just too afraid to admit it." Said High-Five Ghost. "Hey!" Muscleman groaned.

Mordecai smiled. "I already heard you guys from earlier upstairs, but thanks still guys. Just try to leave me alone to do my own thing. I don't wanna rush our relationship."

Everyone agreed and Mordecai felt his phone vibrate. A call was coming from Margaret. Quickly he picked it up and pressed speaker. "Hey Margaret!" Said Mordecai. "Hey, which gate should I get in from Bell Drive?" Answered the robin. "Take the East Gate," Mordecai answered.

"I knew it!" Margaret groaned. Mordecai laughed. "Just drive on in and find the house."

"Hey Margaret," Rigby then piped in.

"Oh, hey Rigby, what's up?"

"We'd like to tell you sorry for the other day, though it wears mostly Muscleman's idea." "Hey!" Muscleman cried.

"Haha, it's alright you guys. I'm over it now, it's cool. But if it happens again and it's because of you guys, trust me, you won't wanna know what could happen."

They gulped. "Yeah..." Rigby said, now scared. Mordecai snickered at this.

"Hey Mordecai, I just pulled up." Said Margaret. "Oh! Alright I'll be out in a sec." Mordecai hung up and placed his phone in his shirt pocket. "Oh dude! Dont forget to pack-" Rigby started to say but Mordecai interrupted. "Oh no, not that kind of mint again. I already got it covered." The blue jay opened the front pocket to reveal a pack of orange tictacs, a case mixed-berry Icebreakers, and an Extra Watermelon flavored gum pack. "Huh, nice job, fruit man." Rigby smirked. Mordecai rolled his eyes and closed the bag. He walked outside, everyone following him to the door. They stopped at the porch as the blue jay went down the stairs to the red car where Margaret, wearing a nice white modest blouse with capris was waiting in the driver's seat. Before Mordecai got in, he turned and gave a wave to the group. They waved back and he got in the passenger seat, closing the door and buckling up, setting the backpack in the back.

"You ready?" Asked Margaret, grinning. "Yeah-yuh!" Mordecai answered. "Where to?"

"I was thinking of going ice-skating at that rink in the city by the bay, then maybe Antonio's Grotto restaurant, walking in the city, and then you and I can walk and sit by the sea together."

"Sounds awesome to me! Good thing the bays only a hundred miles away!" Mordecai chanted. Margaret chuckled at the rhyme.

"Have fun you guys!" Rigby said. Muscleman then told him, "Thirty bucks he screws this up."

"You're on." Said Rigby.

"I heard that!" Mordecai shouted at the duo. They jumped and pretended to be innocent. The blue jay rolled his eyes and shook his head, smiling.

And with that, the two birds drove out off the Park and on to their far off destination.

* * *

Yes people I am ALIVE! Summer has finally came to me and no more stupid school! WHOAAAAAAA! This will give me plenty of time to write! Thank you Summer Vacation!

*Summer Time Lovin' Lovin' in the Summer (Time) suddenly pops up and starts playing* Me: 0_0 YOU?! AAAAAHHHHHH! *Runs away with the tape following me, still playing*

Me: *Quickly gets back to computer* Oh and R&R please! Bye!

*runs off again* *yelling repeatedly at Summer Time song* AW SNAP! AW SNAP! COME TO OUR MACARONI PARTY AND WE'LL TAKE A NAP! WHY ISN' IT WORKING?! AW SNAP! AW SNAP! COME TO OUR MACARONI PARTY AND WE'LL TAKE A NAP!

~Arristo~


	2. The Date

Well, since you requested, I made this a two shot! Actually this will be a three shot (Yes people, I said three shot) since I decided to put a small epilogue afterwards. Anyway, here's the date! It took forever to type but oh well!

P.S. Meteor Moves: BEST. MORDEGARET. EPISODE. EVA!

* * *

Mordecai stared out into the open, empty road, driving through the empty, desert mountain ranges, where the only lights that guided him was the moon and the car's headlights. The city lights sparkled in the distance, exactly twenty-four miles away, and counting. Not far from the lights either was the vast ocean, calm and sparkling underneath the moonlight. The bluejay drove carefully, not taking his hands off the wheel, except for changing the radio station every once in a while. But for now, the only background noise he was hearing was the sound of the wind rushing by from his open window. It was a cool breeze and the air smelled like ocean and palm trees, oddly enough that they were in the desert mountains.

He sighed, glancing at the sign he was passing by. Ten miles now. Mordecai saw the lights getting closer, as well as the ocean. He turned his head to Margaret, smiling a little at the sight.

She was reclining in the passenger seat (Halfway through the drive they had switched sides since Margaret was starting to get tired), asleep. She was curled up and lying on her side, facing the window. Mordecai had covered her in a blanket in an attempt to make her more comfortable. _She looks so cute when she sleeps..._ He thought. _Wait... what? _The bluejay felt his face heat up and he hastily shook his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts. The avian then focused back onto the road, where he was surprised that the city was already straight ahead, and the lights were getting brighter. "Ooh..." he said. He then sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialing the number. He held the phone up his ear while holding the wheel in one hand. He glanced at Margaret before turning back to the road.

"Hello?" Rigby's voice answered after a few rings.

"Hey Rigby." Mordecai answered.

"Oh hey Mordecai, how's it going?"

"Still driving dude, but it's up ahead, I can see it."

"Man it's already nine and your _still_ going?"

"Yep, but we're almost there."

"Oh okay. Hey how's Margaret?"

"She's sleeping dude. I took over driving after she got tired."

"Ohhhhh your watching her sleep, aren't you dude?"

"W-What?! No!" Mordecai's face flushed with red.

"Sleeper Peeper! Mordo's a sleeper peeper!" The raccoon chanted.

"Rigby, I'm driving. How am I watching her sleep?!"

"I don't know, how _are_ you watching her?"

"I'M NOT! Shut up Rigby..."

"Denial."

"Ooh... just wait until I get back..." Mordecai muttered. "By the way, you told Benson I left right?"

"Yeah man, he says you should be back by sometime tomorrow or-"

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm fired."

"Yep, man is there EVER a time where he won't say that to us?"

"As far as I know, nope."

"Hmph. Well, I gotta go now dude. Thomas wanted to play Dig Champs and I decided to be his buddy for tonight."

"Alright dude, see you later."

"Bye, and dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleeper Peeper!"

"AUGHHHHH!" Mordecai groaned and hung up. _Note to self _He thought_ Punch Rigby at least three times when I get back!_

He turned to see if he had accidentally woken up Margaret, and was relieved that her eyes only fluttered and she shifted around a little before relaxing with a sigh. Mordecai sighed in relief and was about to turn his eyes back to the road when his phone slipped out of his hand. "Crap." he muttered and leaned down, trying to reach and grab it. Little did he know, however, was that as he driving, the city was getting even closer. And he would reach the city in about...

Three...

Two..

One...

"Got it." the avian said as he picked up his phone and placed it in his pocket. He looked up back to the road, and his jaw dropped.

"Holy..." he stared at the scenery in awe.

The city was beautiful. Lights were on everywhere, down every street, whether it was shop lights from inside to lampposts to even string lights hanging from building to building. It was like driving down New York street on Christmas Eve, except that the only color of the lights were a regular light-bulb yellow. Mordecai had never seen anything like this. He drove slower to get in as much of the city as possible. Was he even in the right place? Mordecai fumbled around in his pocket for the sheet of paper that Margaret had given him for directions. His eyes popped. Yep, this was it.

"Margaret... Hey, Margaret! You gotta see this!" Mordecai quickly but gently shook the robin awake. She turned onto her back and her eyes opened slowly. "Mm... Mordecai? What, are we-" she started, but then stopped as she looked forward. Speechless, she sat up, throwing the blanket off her and into the backseat. Her jaw dropped as she pulled the lever underneath her seat, making the seat recline back into it's sitting position. The two birds looked at each other for a moment, before turning back. Margaret rolled down her window and poked her head out, leaning against the door, looking all around her. "Wow..." she breathed. _Damn Eileen, you really chose a good spot for us..._ she thought.

"It's... awesome!" Mordecai burst out, finally snapping out of his trance. "You got the right place, right? Or am I going crazy and this is just another pit stop?" he asked Margaret.

Margaret turned to him and simply began smiling widely.

* * *

They drove into the parking lot of the hotel they were going to stay in for the night. It was a five-story, four star hotel called (ironically) Lights de la Sea. They parked, checked in and carried their small number of bags up to their room on the third floor. "Room 49B...C..." Mordecai scanned for their room down the hallway. "D! Here we go!" the bluejay inserted the card key in the slot and opened the door. He held the door open for Margaret and closed it. "Oooh..." he said as he looked around the room. It had a mahogany wooden floor with tan stencil design wallpaper, a king sized bed with pure cotton sheets, a flat screen tv on top of a wide dresser, and even a balcony with a table and two chairs. The bathroom had marble tile, two sinks, a single toilet and a bathtub/shower with a rotating curtain. "Man, this is sweet." Mordecai murmured, setting his backpack down by the bed and went out to the balcony, leaning against the railing. It had a perfect view of both the city and the sparkling ocean.

"Whoa..." Mordecai pulled out his phone and snapped a few good pictures. He wanted to remember this view. "And this place only needs 75 bucks a night!"

He then turned around and went back inside, closing the door and grabbing his backpack. He unzipped it and pulled out his long-sleeved white dress collared shirt, a black vest, and his black tie. He heard footsteps in the bathroom, letting him know that Margaret was in there. The bluejay then took off his shirt and put the long sleeve shirt on with the vest over it, and tied his tie around his neck and straightening it. He pulled out his cologne, comb, the pack of Icebreakers and two strips of his Extra gum, spraying himself with a little bit of cologne, combed his crest, and popping a few of the candy mints in his mouth before pouring a little more in his shirt pocket, along with the gum. The door to the bathroom started to open, and Mordecai swiftly placed his cologne, comb and pack of candies away. He turned around to look at Margaret and his eyes widened.

The robin was wearing her yellow dress that she had worn on their last date, but the rest was different. Her heels were closed-toed and white with a single strap wrapping around her ankles, she was wearing a silver necklace with a few pearls on it; her eyelashes had mascara and clear, glittery eyeshadow, and she wore a golden headband with a small, golden flower on the side, though her crest was still sticking up normally.

Overall... simply stunning.

"Wow, Margaret. Uh, you look... beautiful." said Mordecai, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. A hint of red flushed across his cheeks as he stared at her. Margaret grinned and wiped the wrinkles off her dress. "Thanks Mordecai. You know, you're handsome yourself." she said. "What, this?" Mordecai pointed to his outfit. "Nah, this is nothing. This, uh, isn't my best outfit..." he lied, trying to sound cool. Truthfully, however, it was. Margaret laughed, grabbing his hand. "Well, I say it is. The best outfit I've ever seen on you," she chuckled. "Now, are you ready?" Mordecai's face got a little redder as Margaret held his hand so he grinned and simply nodded. She then grabbed the car keys and room card and they headed down to the parking lot. There, Margaret climbed into the passenger seat while Mordecai sat in the driver's seat, turning on the car. "Now, ice rink first, right? Or going out to dinner first?" Mordecai asked as the car sprang to life. "Let's try dinner first." said Margaret.

"Okay then, here we go!" Mordecai then drove out of the parking space and headed towards the exit. However, just feet from the exit, there was a big _POP_! And the car suddenly stopped. "What the?" Mordecai rolled down his window and looked at the back of the car. The bottom-left wheel was hissing out air, becoming flat.

"Aw come on!" Mordecai groaned. "Uh... Margaret... we got a flat tire."

"No way!" Margaret stepped out and looked at the tire. "Damn it, we do." "I'm sorry Margaret," Mordecai said apologetically. "Don't worry Mordecai, it's not your fault. It's just a flat tire." the robin assured him. "Excuse me, is there a problem?" a bellhop came towards them. "Yeah, we just got a flat tire." Margaret explained. "Well, we can give the auto shop down the street a call and see if they'll take it. In the meantime, you can use one of our rentals." The bellhop pointed to a few white cars lined against the wall. "Here's the keys to the one on the left. I'll give the shop a call." The bellhop ran back inside.

The two birds then looked at each other and shrugged. Mordecai stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. They walked to the car, which was a modern, white pick-up truck with no backseat. The back window had a label of the hotel's name with a small sliding window in the middle. "Well, at least it's something," said Mordecai as they got in. "We didn't need that much room anyway." Margaret nodded in agreement as Mordecai started the truck. The bellhop then came up to his door and knocked on the window, making the bluejay roll down his window. "The shop says they're kind of booked, but they'll take the car in and you can pick it up at eight tomorrow morning." Mordecai silently groaned to the finishing time, but nodded anyway. He handed the car keys to the bellhop, along with a ten dollar bill. "Ten bucks it doesn't get stolen or wrecked." He said quietly. "I know Death Kwon Do sir." said the bellhop.

Mordecai nodded and he pulled out, driving away.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Antonio's Grotto, which was a nice (mostly) seafood restaurant that sat on a small port by the bay. There, they had dinner together at a table outside by the ocean, chatting and telling each other stories. The only flaw was that a seal from nearby decided to throw a beach ball repeatedly at Mordecai's head, along with a harmless splash of water. Margaret couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Afterwards, they left to the ice rink with Mordecai mumbling about 'throwing his dinner rolls at the seal next time he ever saw it again'.

Inside Ice Ice Rink, Mordecai paid for the ice skates and they went inside the room, where a large ice rink sat in the middle. Many people were already skating, making figure eights and performing little tricks. Mordecai tied the shoelaces on his skates and waited for Margaret to finish. She soon stood up, shivering a little since the small jacket she had brought wasn't warm enough. "I should've brought a better jacket." she muttered, rubbing her wings. _Put your arm around her, or give her your sweater!_ Mordecai thought. "Uh..." he said, before barely managing to give himself the courage to wrap his wing around her. She turned to him and smiled, making him blush. They then pushed off onto the ice.

The ice was a little more slippery than the roller rink. "Whoa whoa whoa!" Mordecai nearly slipped as he started skating, waving his wings around frantically for balance. Margaret quickly came to his rescue and pulled on his wing, helping him regain his balance. Mordecai stood up and sighed in relief, "Haha... Thanks. I guess ice-skating can be harder than I thought." Margaret laughed and they continued skating around the rink. Turns out that Margaret was so much better at ice-skating than roller-skating, because she almost never fell (Except when some a-hole decided to bump into her, but Mordecai caught her, much to his nervousness and red face.), performed cool figure eights, and even did a little dance. Mordecai was amazed, since he could only do a figure eight and skate incredibly fast for thirty seconds without falling.

Around an hour and a half later, they left the rink and drove to the edge of downtown. This time Margaret gathered spare change from her wallet and paid for parking, and hand in hand they walked down the streets, passing by numerous people and shops. The lights glowed heavenly wherever they went, especially when they sat at a table just outside of an ice cream parlor. The two birds laughed and ate underneath the string lights.

"...And Rigby was like, 'Aw dude? What the heck was that all about?' and I was like, "That was my revenge on spraying me with cheese sauce!' And he said 'Well you didn't have to spray me with hot sauce! AY YAI YAI!' And he danced like he was a chicken doing the tango for three hours straight!"

Margaret laughed, Mordecai doing the same. "Oh man, was he okay?" Asked Margaret. "Yeah, he smelled like chili peppers for a week, but he got over it afterwards." Mordecai said in between chuckles. Margaret giggled and they both sighed. "By the way, do you know what time it is? It looks like it's getting late." The robin asked. Mordecai checked his wristwatch and it read **12:23.** "Oh wow, it is late," Mordecai stood up. "You wanna head back to the hotel?" "Wait, there's one more thing I wanna do." Margaret said.

* * *

Margaret set her heels and purse down in a corner of the gift shop by the beach. She then led Mordecai out onto the shore just a foot from the water's edge. Side by side they walked together, saying nothing for a little while until Margaret said, "So, great place huh?" "Oh, uh, yeah! Totally great! I just wonder how there's so many lights. That must be one big electricity bill they gotta pay." Said Mordecai. Margaret giggled. Mordecai smiled, until he noticed something in the ocean. "Look out!" He yelled, pulling Margaret away from the edge of the water. A small wave came and splashed at them. Luckily Margaret wasn't splashed, but unfortunately for Mordecai, part of his shirt got wet. "Aw man!" He groaned. Margaret couldn't help but giggle, making Mordecai come up with an idea. He smiled deviously and said, "Hey Margaret? what's that behind you?"

"What?" The robin turned, just long enough to let the bluejay get a small scoop of sea water and splash it onto her back. She shrieked as the cold water splashed against her back and she whirled right around towards Mordecai, who was laughing. She then grinned and gave him a playful shove, which had him stumbling back into the water. Luckily he didn't fall all the way in, but he did fall onto his bottom just as a wave came to the shore. Most of his body got wet, plus a piece of seaweed got stuck in his crest. "Cold! That was cold water!" he yelped. He stood up immediately, dripping with water, taking the piece of seaweed out of his crest. He looked at a laughing Margaret and declared teasingly, "Oh, it is on!" He pulled her in, making her shriek as her feet came into the water. They both stood ankle deep in the ocean as they laughed and splashed water at each other. Margaret lifted her dress up to keep the brim from getting wet, kicking water at the bluejay, while he kept getting scoops of water in his hands and throwing them at her, careful though not to get her face because of her makeup.

After a while, they stopped splashing and sighed, breathing heavily. The sea breeze blew, making Margaret shiver since she was a bit more wet than Mordecai was. "Brr... O-okay. That m-might've been a b-bad idea..." Margaret stuttered, trembling madly. Mordecai came to her rescue and wrapped her wings around her, even he was wet too. He felt her shaking and knew that it was pretty bad. They then walked to the gift shop, dripping with water. Mordecai paid the owner for two beach towels and wrapped one around Margaret's shoulders, and hung the other around his neck. Margaret scooped up her purse and placed her heels on, and they walked out onto a small grass area. They laid down and looked at the full moon and bright stars over their heads. "Well that was fun." Mordecai grinned. Margaret nodded in agreement. Mordecai gasped, "Look!". He pointed to the sky, where a good amount of soaring meteors shot across the sky. "Wow..." Margaret sighed, scooting a little closer towards Mordecai. Mordecai noticed this and blushed, but he managed to keep his cool, secretly popping the mint candies into his mouth and checking his breath, just in case. He sat up, and Margaret copied him. Slowly, he met her hand and grasped onto it gently. Margaret turned to Mordecai, who was facing her, and started into his eyes, smiling. He stared back into hers, and unconsciously felt himself leaning forward, not knowing Margaret was doing the same. _Don't back out don't back out don't back out!_ His thoughts were racing in his mind.

His eyes closed (Margaret's eyes were also closed) and within seconds, their beaks met. Mordecai cupped Margaret's face with his hands, while Margaret grasped onto Mordecai's shoulders, kissing each other passionately. They slowly laid back down, kissing for at least thirty more seconds before slowly pulling apart, opening their eyes and smiling. Margaret, her face red from blushing, wrapped her wings around Mordecai's chest, resting her head against him with a silent sigh. Mordecai smiled and hugged her back, staring up into the sky.

They left at **12:30**, driving back towards the hotel, though they were silent for most of the time. Both of their minds were racing at the thought of what had happened sometime ago. When Mordecai turned onto the intersection, he saw that the road ahead was empty, and a long, well-lit tunnel was ahead. There was literally _no_ car at all in sight. "...How about some tunes?" Mordecai decided to break the silence. He turned the radio on, and the song The Tunnels: We Are Infinite started to play. Margaret eyes popped. "No way, that's one of my favorites!" she said, grinning widely. "Really?! Me too!" Mordecai gasped, recognizing the song. "Yeah! I haven't heard this in forever!" said Margaret. She then saw the tunnel up ahead and a plan formed in her mind. "Mordecai quick, pull over. I have to do this." she said quickly. Mordecai was confused but pulled over just as they were on the edge of the tunnel. "This tunnel just goes straight right? No turns?"" she asked. "Yeah, I'm positive. Why?" the bluejay asked.

"Just curious."

Margaret got out and closed the door, climbing into the back of the truck. She tapped onto the small window, where Mordecai pressed the button, making it slide in to the side. "Turn it up and drive!" she said. "What?! Why?" Mordecai asked, shocked. "You'll see! Just roll down the car windows, turn the music up and drive!" she replied. "I've done this many times! Dont worry!" Mordecai stared at her blankly before reluctantly rolling down his window and turning the music up loud, and he drove forward, heading down the tunnel.

_It's cold in no time,_  
_The streets lights fascinate my eyes,_  
_valley of lost souls searching,_  
_a city lost in time_

Mordecai drove faster down the tunnel, feeling the wind and music rushing by his ears.

_We walked to Earth's edge,_  
_the air's not fit to breathe again,_  
_and so we hold our breaths_  
_and pray this won't end, _  
_it will never end._

As they drove down, Margaret slowly stood up in the back, holding out her wings. This made Mordecai turn right around in surprise, totally afraid that Margaret would fall. He turned around and kept his foot on the gas, so that they would keep going forward. But when he looked at her his nerves calmed almost instantly.

_We sat on the ride home,_  
_singing our favorite song,_  
_reading the line on the side of the roads,_  
_it tells me, "You're not alone."_

Her dress ruffling from the wind looked like waves, and her eyes were closed along with a smile on her face. It made him think that she looked like an angel ascending into the wind. He never wanted to take his eyes off her, not even for the road (Not that it mattered for around two miles since the road went on straight for that long.)

_No longer hysteric or frantic,_  
_when I said I loved you, I meant it,_  
_So tell me are you in?_  
_Because tonight we are infinite_

Margaret then opened her eyes and let out a playful, excited "WOOHOO!", which echoed loudly through out the walls of the tunnel. Mordecai couldn't help but smile at this.

_The year is over,_  
_And still the time goes by so slow,_  
_we hold on to every moment_  
_our lives are stitched and sewn,_  
_I see you from around the corner,_  
_all of the pain and all your strain,_  
_you hide it so well behind walls of the strange,_  
_take it away._

Margaret then sat down as the tunnel was reaching its end, and she started to laugh, facing Mordecai. Mordecai grinned wider and also began to laugh too, and they laughed and laughed for a long time...

_We sat on the ride home,_  
_singing our favorite songs,_  
_reading the line on the side of the road,_  
_it tells me, "You're not alone."_  
_No longer hysteric or frantic,_  
_when I said I loved you, I meant it,_  
_So tell me are you in?_  
_Because tonight we are infinite_

_Tonight we are infinite..._

And at that moment, while the song was just about to end, while Mordecai and Margaret were laughing together, sparks flying between their hearts, driving through and out of the tunnel and into the night towards the hotel...

They actually both truly felt infinite.

* * *

(A/N: Wait! Not over yet!)

Mordecai pulled into the rental parking lot and turned off the ignition pulling out the car key. The hum of the engine died down as he sighed, getting out of the car and locking the door behind him. An exhausted Margaret was still in the back of the truck, since she wanted to stay there until they got back, so he came and held out his wings. Margaret smiled and walked towards him, clasping onto his shoulders as he lifted her up out of the truck and placed her gently on the ground. Wrapping a wing around her they walked inside, tossing the rental car key to a sleeping receptionist, and went to their room.

The bluejay opened the door to the room, letting Margaret in first. The robin slipped off her heels as Mordecai closed the door and locked it. She tiredly pulled him into a hug, nuzzling her head in his chest a little. Mordecai blushed a little but returned her hug anyway. He noticed her eyes were drooping and she let out a small yawn.

"You wanna go outside for a bit?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret nodded quietly and they went out onto the balcony. Both birds stared at the view they had, admiring the lights and ocean. "So, what did you think about tonight?" Mordecai turned and asked Margaret. She smiled and faced him, replying, "Tonight was one of the best nights of my life," she gave a small kiss on his lips and giving him another hug. "Thanks Mordecai." "No problem..." Mordecai smiled, trying not to act nervous. He heard her sigh and her breathing became deeper, so he looked down and saw her eyes close. With a small chuckle, he gently picked her up bridal style (Surprisingly she was very light.) her head resting on his shoulder, and carried her inside. He pulled back the covers on the bed with his fingers, and laid her down, pulling up the sheets to her chest. Gently he slipped her headband off her head and took the necklace off her neck, placing both of those items on the dresser.

Mordecai then took off his clothes and tossed them in his backpack, and closed the balcony door and curtains. He shut off the lights and grabbed a pillow from the bed and settled in the armchair that was in the corner, feeling sleep wash over him. The chair creaked as he sat down though, causing Margaret to stir and open her eyes. "...mmm... Hey, why are you sleeping in the armchair?" she said sleepily. "You can take the bed Margaret," Mordecai said. "I'm good." "No, I don't want you uncomfortable in that chair. C'mon." The robin said, patting the empty side of the bed lightly. Mordecai opened his beak to argue but he sighed and gave up, giving in. With great reluctance he grabbed the pillow and climbed into the bed, laying down his head on the pillow. He pulled the covers up to his chest and closed his eyes, momentarily unaware that Margaret had scooted closer to him and rested her head against his neck, placing a wing around him.

Mordecai's eyes shot open as he noticed he was unconsciously placing his wing around Margaret's waist. His face burned with nervousness, but he saw Margaret smile and his body felt relieved. But then Margaret mumbled something that he thought that he would only hear in his dreams.

"I love you..."

His heart skipped a beat and his throat choked up a little, making him speechless. But his face grew a crooked grin and silently cheering, he hugged Margaret a little tighter and whispered in her ear, "I love you too..." Then he closed his eyes.

They slept in each others wings that night.

* * *

Lights de la Sea: Lights by the Sea. Get it? *rimshot*

*Cricket... Cricket... Cricket...*

Me: ...Right. *Ahem*

Well, there ya go! That was their date! And be prepared for the epilogue in a day or two!

R&R please!

~Arristo~


	3. Epilouge

Well, here's the epilogue! It's a little short, and a bit sad but oh well!

* * *

Rigby sat on the couch, staring at the tv. He flicked through the channels lazily, completely bored out of his mind. The sound of the car horn snapped him out of it and he stood up, looking out the window and suddenly smiling. Outside, Mordecai was getting out of Margaret's car with his backpack over his shoulder. Margaret was in the driver's seat. The two birds exchanged words and, to Rigby's surprise, kissed each other for a second before Mordecai got out and closed the door. He waved as Margaret drove off, and came walking into the house. The raccoon jumped from the window and stood by the couch as Mordecai closed the door behind him.

"Hey dude, you're back! How was the date?" Rigby asked, startling the avian a little. Mordecai gave a small yawn before replying, "Awesome." He looked tired and his crest wasn't combed that good. "You look beat man. What happened?" asked Rigby in concern.

"Hang on, first..." Mordecai then swiftly punched Rigby twice in the arm. "Ow! What the heck dude?" Rigby shrieked. "That's for teasing me." the blue jay said. "Anyway..." Mordecai then explained the date night, getting to the point where he sat in the armchair after Margaret fell asleep.

"Sounds cool man. But what happened this morning that's makes you look like you just got in a car wreck?" asked the raccoon, earning another punch in the arm. "Well," Mordecai explained. "Margaret and I... (He blushed a little, not wanting to tell Rigby how he and Margaret slept.) erm, fell asleep around midnight, and..."

* * *

(Flashback: 7 and 1/2 hours ago...)

Mordecai opened his eyes sluggishly to something moving his shoulder gently. He yawned and moaned a little before rubbing his eyes and stretching. He turned to whoever was waking him up and saw Margaret dressed in a long satin white robe that reached her knees, smiling down at him. "Mornin' sleepyhead." she teased. Mordecai smiled and looked at the alarm clock. Five minutes to seven o' clock. He had slept for around six hours. "We gotta go get your car in an hour," said Mordecai, though he desperately wanted to sleep in just a little longer. "But, do you want breakfast first?"

Suddenly his stomach growled pretty loudly. Mordecai gulped and his face nearly turned into a tomato. Margaret giggled, "I think I should've asked _you_ that. But yeah, there's some free breakfast room downstairs in the lobby." "Awesome," said Mordecai as he sat up. "I'm gonna go get dressed now, be right back." the robin said, sounding a little flirty. Mordecai chuckled as Margaret left into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Mordecai sighed as he sat there in the bed, when he suddenly remembered last night. "Holy crap... I actually..." He lightly slapped himself. _Not like THAT you idiot!_ he screamed in his head. _Remember, only because there's just one bed. And Margaret was comfortable with it anyway._

He sighed in relief and got up, opening the curtains to the balcony. The sun was barely starting to rise, giving the sky a rosy color. The light was peeking out from the mountains and was getting brighter. Mordecai turned around and walked to his backpack, grabbing the comb. He combed his crest a little, making it neat before lazily setting it down on the dresser by the tv. He was still tired and his body was feeling heavy. With a yawn he slumped into the armchair, thinking _I don't need to dress up, it's only breakfast. Maybe I'll close my eyes for a minute..._

Around Fifteen minutes later...

"Mordecai!"

The bluejay's eyes shot open at the sound of Margaret's voice. Margaret was standing in front of him, now dressed in a turquoise t-shirt and a white skirt, trying her best not to laugh. "Still sleeping?" she asked with a smile. "You must be really tired." "Oh, uh... I'm good..." Mordecai stuttered. "I was just uh... watching tv!" Margaret put her hands on her hips playfully and said, "Oh, then why didn't you turn it on?"

"You're mocking me..." Mordecai said. Margaret laughed and said, "And your eyes were closed you know..."

"I c-can... see through my eyelids?" Mordecai lied, holding back another yawn.

Margaret rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the beak. Mordecai was surprised and he suddenly felt adrenaline course through him. "So are you ready to go?" the robin asked. Mordecai nodded and he got up. They walked out of their room and to the elevator, Margaret slipping her hand in Mordecai's. He smiled shyly and pressed the **L** button as the elevator doors slid closed.

When they arrived to the lobby, Margaret led him to breakfast room, a roomy suite that had several wooden tables and a large counter with continental breakfast foods. A handful of people were already in there, some dressed in pajamas still. Margaret led him to a table that sat by a window, giving them a view of the city from the ground. They then headed to the counter and grabbed their food. Margaret had a plate with a slice of toast, a blueberry muffin, and English Muffin sandwich. Mordecai gotten some bacon, half the side of a bagel and a small stack of pancakes. The pancakes were tricky to cook, with some weird pan that cooked them in a minute and 'popped right onto your plate'. When he made his, he opened the pan and literally the four pancakes were sent flying as they were launched into the air by some springs in the pan. He yelped and caught three of them on his plate, but the last one landed on his face. Margaret couldn't stop laughing for at least five minutes when he peeled the pancake of his face and stacked them up, pouring some syrup on them.

They sat at their table, eating and talking together, and before long, it was already 7:25. The two birds threw out their plates and grabbed some coffee cups. Mordecai got hot cocoa, since the coffee machine was out of water and he didn't feel up to decaf, which Margaret got, and placed the lid on his cup, Margaret doing the same before heading back to their room. Margaret sat on the bed, which was made neat by one of the hotel maids, and turned the tv on. Mordecai decided to go outside so he opened the balcony door, only to be blasted by a cold breeze. "Wow it is cold!" he yelped, drawing a curtain over the open door as he reached into his backpack and pulled out his gray sweater. He slid that on and pulled on his hoodie before heading out. He sat in the chair and took a sip of hot cocoa, staring out into the city.

The robin sat there on the bed, watching the show she was watching go to commercial. She took a drink from her cup sighed and looked out to see Mordecai sitting in the chair by the tiny table looking out. She saw him sip from his cup and turned facing forwards, staring into his cup. She saw him close his eyes halfway and sigh, placing the cup on the table and sticking his hands in his sweater pocket before turning back to the city. He seemed... sad.

Concerned, Margaret slid off the bed and stood up, pulling on her green jacket and coming outside. She leaned against the railing next Mordecai, saying "Hey..."

Mordecai didn't face her but he replied, "Oh, hey." He sounded excited, but she could tell it was forced. "What's wrong?" Margaret asked. "Nothing! Just sitting out here." Mordecai said, still not facing her. She heard some worry and sadness in his voice. "Come on Mordecai, what's on your mind..?" Margaret walked over to his left, leaning down and setting her cup on the table. Mordecai said nothing as picked up his cup and almost took a sip, but Margaret gently pushed it down and set it on the table. He turned and Margaret looked at him, staring in his eyes. He suddenly was desperate to tell her everything he was holding in, but he kept his cool. "I'm... just worried..." he said.

"Worried about... what?"

"Margaret, you remember last night, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Remember the tunnel?"

"Oh yeah, why, were you afraid that-"

"No its not that. When you stood up and everything, and I looked at you, you looked like an angel! And, it reminded me about when we kissed at the beach. Which got me thinking..."

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean... we're, you know..?"

Margaret gave a sad smile and hugged him. "Of course we are," she said in his ear. "You're my boyfriend, and I'm you're girlfriend." Mordecai just stood still, relieved for his answer. "Was that all?" Margaret asked, pulling away. "Well... not exactly..." he said, looking away. "I'm... just worried about... us. Mainly, me."

"What about you?"

"What if we don't work out? What if I'm not good enough for you? What if our relationship, I mean, it doesn't go great like I think it should? Like you, for example. I know that you're trying to get to your college, and I'm happy for you, but... if you leave, I'll never see you for a long time. And, dealing with a long distance relationship is gonna tear me apart. Hell, what if I even lose you?"

"Mordecai-"

"And what about your family? I'm not sure they'll like me, especially your dad. No offense, but since you had all those boyfriends, I'm not sure he'll warm up to me."

"None taken."

The bluejay then sighed and buried his face into his hands, practically being on the edge of a nervous breakdown. "I'm sounding like an idiot right now..." he muttered. "I'm sorry Margaret, I just... don't want to lose you... I love you..." His voice cracked, and Margaret just stood there, stunned that Mordecai truly felt like this. She heard him gasp a little and he tried to speak, but his voice cracked again and a lump formed in his throat. Margaret quickly knew what was gonna happen and swiftly came in to save him. She had him sit up and had his hands placed down. She then closed her eyes and gave him a nice kiss, placing a hand on his cheek. Mordecai was dumbfounded and he suddenly became overwhelmed with his emotions. His eyes slid shut heavily and a single tear slid down his cheek. He wasn't sure if it was sadness or happiness.

Margaret felt something wet touch her hand and pulled away to see that it was a tear. She looked at him to see him to see that he had a sad, blank face. The robin pulled him into another warm hug, setting her head on his shoulder, and speaking comforting words softly in his ear as he sobbed out of mixed emotions. "Mordecai... I love you. You are not a bad boyfriend. I think you're the greatest man in the world, and even if we're apart, remember we'll always be together, no matter what it takes." Her voice soothed him and slowly his sobs became quiet.

Afterwards, he calmed and they headed back inside. Mordecai took a shower while Margaret packed up her things in her bag. She even gathered all of Mordecai's things and packed those in his own backpack, just to give him a break. She sat on the bed, waiting patiently for him by watching some more tv. Around twenty minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, tossing a wet towel near the tub with a relieved sigh. His eyes were red from crying but he wasn't sad anymore. Margaret saw him and turned the tv off. "You okay?" she asked. Mordecai nodded and gave a small smile, a real one. He scooped up his bag, while Margaret grabbed her purse and bag, and they silently walked out of the room.

When Mordecai paid the hotel for their stay, they walked down the street to the auto shop. There Margaret's car sat, just like how it was before. Using the remaining amount of money he had, Mordecai paid the repairman and the two birds clambered into the car. Margaret decided to drive so Mordecai sat in the passenger. She started the car and they drove off once again, back to their hometown.

(Mordecai never knew this) Barely halfway through the drive, Margaret saw that Mordecai fell asleep, his head leaning against the window and his beak hanging open. She smiled and gently stroked his head tenderly. His mouth closed and he smiled gingerly, still fast asleep. (He didn't wake up until they reached the outskirts of their city.)

Margaret removed her hand and pulled out her phone, dialing Eileen's number. "Hey Eileen?" she spoke. "Yeah, it was amazing... By the way... You and Rigby seriously need a date there, like, pronto!"

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Wow, that totally sounds like a cool place to go." Rigby said as Mordecai finished. "Oh yeah, definitely, but I don't think I'll ever look at a light bulb the same way every again." said the bluejay. "Anyway, I'm gonna head upstairs to put my stuff away." he headed upstairs into his room, Rigby following. The avian set his bag down by his bed, asking the raccoon, "So, is work already done or something? It was quiet when we arrived at the Park. "Oh, yeah, everyone finished since it was an easy day for them, but I decided to ditch my last job." the raccoon replied. "Luckily for you, you got the day off since you didn't show up 'till now."

"Cool. What was your last job?"

"Take a guess..."

"Fountain?"

"Mhm."

"How'd you do that?"

"All I did was replace the water with clean water so it looked clean."

"Don't you think Benson will notice?"

"RIGBY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Benson's voice suddenly shouted from downstairs, making Mordecai jump and Rigby groan loudly.

Mordecai rolled his eyes then started towards the door. "Where you going?" Rigby asked. Mordecai turned to him and said, "I'm gonna go get a coffee." And he smiled widely before leaving to the Coffee Shop.

* * *

The End! That is All. This small story's over.

Thanks everyone for reading this story. I never thought this would be urged to continue, but hey, it was fun!

I think you know what to do now :D

~Arristo~


End file.
